Determining the position and rotational orientation of an object within a defined space is a practical problem that has brought many solutions. For example, Global Positioning Systems (GPS) is a widely recognized position determination technology, but it lacks rotational orientation determination capability for stationary objects. GPS operability suffers indoors from signal attenuation and reflections, so it is not a good choice for indoor applications. Ultrasonic methods that operate well indoors have been designed to replicate GPS capability, but they, too, lack rotational orientation determination. In prior art optical position location systems various markers are used.